


Helpless

by Hikary



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pizza, SPK if my favourite family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: 'Kissing before breathing' is Near's new motto.Stephen can't complain.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).



> Shameless cuddles & fluff without any purpose but showing the fandom how cute these two can be ❤ They deserve the world, they are my only joy.
> 
> And the SPK team is my #DreamTeam, I love all of them :") 
> 
> (No one will ever guess where the title comes from. Gasp. Such a plot twist.)

_Breathing_ has never been the easy part for him.

He is good at focusing, so good he tends to forget about everything that is not his current obsession. Like, catching Kira. It is not a dangerous habit, _most of the time_ and _mostly_ because the people around him know the routine: Halle coughs, Rester is off to buy some food shortly after, and Stephen literally brings a spoonful of pad thai to his mouth.

So, really, it’s not a big deal if Near often forgets the basics of human survival.

And yet, _breathing._

That’s an entirely different matter. He is fairly sure that it is a compulsory physical function, but _they_ ended up in that position _again_ , staring into each other’s eyes, Near feeling as defenseless and safe as he could ever be under the warmth of Stephen’s body. Near is too busy, now, mapping the curve of Stephen’s collarbone or memorising the exact shape of his dimples when he is _half_ smiling - which is different from _smiling_ and unique and for Near only.

« Is it just me » Stephen’s smile widens and suddenly it’s all a completely new pattern around his lips « or this is a great time for pizza? »

Near pokes at his cheek. Stephen, that sneaky bastard, twists his neck and manages to plant a kiss on Near’s palm.

« No sweetcorn. » Near blushes a little.

« You’re the boss. »

« …and no olives. »

The man bursts into laughter and kisses him hard on the mouth.

« Oh, _Nate_ . You know you don’t pay me enough for _that_ , right? »

« Insubordination, blackmail, attempted murder through food poisoning. _Fascinating_ , Agent Loud. »

Near presses both thumbs against Stephen’s cheeks, humming happily when his fingertips perfectly match Stephen’s dimples in shape and size, his all-time favourite puzzle.

« That would look lovely on your CV. »

« Look at you, so bossy. » Stephen kisses him again, slow and teasing. « _So hot_. »

  
And Near wants to turn his face away, he _really_ means to look at least annoyed; but all he manages to do is catching his breath, filling his lungs with all the oxygen he can gather, and kissing Stephen back.

 

-fin


End file.
